Butt Maniac
by Lusiana
Summary: Baekhyun suka bagaimana gurunya meremas pantatnya, menepuk pantatnya, memukul pantatnya, ataupun membelai belahan pantatnya. Dan sekarang ia lebih suka saat gurunya itu menusukkan jarinya kepantatnya dan menekan ereksinya kepantatnya. It's ChanBaek. YAOI. TeacherStudentSex, Mature Content. Oneshoot. 100 tahun keatas xD Mind to RnR? No Bash..


" _Sonsaeng_ , boleh aku ijin ke kamar mandi? "

" Ya, " Setelah mendapati balasan sang guru, siswa manis bername tag 'Byun Baekhyun' itu tersenyum senang, ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya tidak ke kamar mandi melainkan berjalan kearah perpustakaan di mana sang kekasih telah menunggu.

Cklek~

Baekhyun membuka pintu didepannya, dirinya langsung disambut oleh udara dingin AC yang menembus ke kulit mulusnya.

" Oh. " Ia tersentak kaget saat mendapati benda keras menempel diantara celah- celah pantat _bohay_ -nya. Detik kemudian ia merilekskan tubuh mungilnya saat mengetahui bahwa yang ada dibelakangnya adalah orang yang dicintainya.

Dapat ia rasakan sesuatu yang _sungguhan keras_ itu bergerak maju mundur dengan perlahan di area belakangnya disusul oleh geraman rendah khas seorang pria dewasa.

" Ugh.. _Sonsaengnim_.. "

 **Butt Maniac  
By: Lusiana**

 **Character belongs to They God, His Self, They Mom, They Agency, and They Fans**

 **Pairing: ChanBaek**

 **Warning: YAOI, Boys Love, Vulgar content, TeacherStudentSex, Typo's everywhere, OOC, Bahasa sesuka hati :v , Newbie, cerita abal.**

 **Genre: Romance, School-life, Humor, dll, terserah minna-san**

 **Rating: M plus**

Byun Baekhyun suka bagaimana gurunya meremas pantatnya, menepuk pantatnya, memukul pantatnya, ataupun membelai belahan pantatnya. Dan sekarang ia lebih suka saat gurunya itu menusukkan jarinya kepantatnya dan menekan ereksinya kepantatnya.

Semuanya berawal dari Baekhyun yang tidak mengerjakan pr hingga guru Park menghukumnya dengan cara, memukul pantatnya dengan tangan besarnya. Setelah kejadian itu, dimanapun ada kesempatan park Chanyeol –nama gurunya- akan melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh itu kepadanya.

Dan hari itu puncaknya,

 _Baekhyun membasuh mukanya di wastafel kamar mandi sekolahnya, ia sedikit membungkuk untuk menangkup air di jemari lentiknya._

" _HEI " Ia berseru saat merasakan sebuah tangan membelai belahan pantat berisinya. Menoleh dan mendapati lagi- lagi Chanyeol yang kini berseringai menatapnya. Baekhyun langsung mendatarkan raut wajahnya ia hendak pergi sebelum Chanyeol tiba- tiba menghimpitnya, dan ia dapat merasakan bagaimana tangan kekar guru berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu kini tengah meremas- remas bokongnya dengan gemas._

" _Aku akan melaporkan ini pada Kepala Sekolah bahwa kau melakukan pelecehan padaku. " Baekhyun mengancam, Dia bahkan tidak berkata formal pada gurunya karena saking malasnya ia. Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di pantat murid kesayangannya sesaat, kemudian ia kembali meremasnya dan berbisik,_

" _Kau tidak akan berani, sayang " Dengan suara bass yang sumpah demi apa mampu membuat Baekhyun merinding. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum tipis saat mendapati murid kecintaannya kini mengggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia menusukkan jari tengahnya ke belahan pantat sintal itu._

" _Kenapahh.. kau melakukan ini? " Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara tenang, kemudian menggeram saat Chanyeol menekan bokongnya maju hingga kini dapat ia rasakan bagaimana kerasnya milik gurunya itu yang menyodok perutnya._

" _Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat pantatmu, sayang. Pantat berisimu ini membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku bahkan selalu memimpikan kejadian dimana aku menghukummu, pantatmu terasa kenyal dan pas digenggamanku. " Jelasnya panjang lebar. Semakin kasar meremas pantat siswanya._

Setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun hanya membiarkannya tanpa banyak protes lagi. Dirinya terlalu lelah mengingat Chanyeol yang tidak mempan saat ia marahi. Sampai dimana ia merasakan apa yang namanya kecanduan. Saat dimana guru tampan itu sakit, dan tidak ada lagi remasan dibokongnya. Ia merasa rindu. Kemudian gurunya tiba- tiba berkata,

" _Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Bukan karena aku tertarik dengan pantatmu saja, aku menyukai keseluruhan yang ada padamu. Kau mau menjadi pacarku? "_

Itu membuat Baekhyun bimbang, ia terlanjur tergantung pada Chanyeol. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengangguk pada waktu itu. Menghiraukan perbedaan usia mereka serta jenis kelamin mereka yang sama.

Hingga puncaknya adalah saat dimana Chanyeol membawanya ke apartemen milik gurunya pada hari itu juga. Chanyeol berkata ingin merayakan hari jadi mereka, katanya.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya, " Masuklah " Katanya membuat Baekhyun menatapnya ragu. Saat mendapati senyum meyakinkan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya masuk.

Guru tampan itu menyeringai seksi, kemudian ia mengikuti Baekhyun setelah mengunci apartemennya. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang kekasih mungilnya. Menekankan bagain terselatan tubuhnya pada bongkahan kenyal sang tercinta.

" Baek, maukah kau melakukannya denganku? " Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol adalah pria dewasa kelebihan hormone. Tapi ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol langsung mengajaknya melakukan _itu_. Si manis tidak menjawab ia hanya melenguh keenakan saat Chanyeol makin menekan ereksinya ke pantat kenyal itu.

" Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'Ya', Sayang~ " Ucapnya dengan nada sensual, Tangan kekarnya mulai naik dan berhenti pada tonjolan yang kian mengeras saat ia mulai menekan dan memelintirnya lembut. Baekhyun kini masih mengenakan seragamnya tetapi tanpa blazer dan yang tersisa hanya kemeja putih polos yang tipis dan celana seragam kain yang ketat.

Tangan, Chanyeol kemudian berpindah kearah _si kecil Baekhyun_ yang menganggur. Ia menggenggamnya.

" Arngghh.. " Baekhyun menggeram, merasakan kenikmatan bertubi- tubi yang sang guru berikan padanya. Bagaimana gurunya itu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, gerakan lihai tangan kirinya yang memelintir putingnya, tangan kanannya yang meremas penisnya, dan lehernya yang dicumbui dengan begitu sensualnya.

Astaga, Baekhyun tidak tahan.

Chanyeol menggiring Baekhyun agar berjalan, kemudian ia jatuhkan tubuh mungil itu kearah sofa panjang terdekat. Baekhyun yang telentang dengan muka memerah adalah hal terfavorit Chanyeol yang baru.

" Baek, aku ingin merasakan ini dari dulu. Bisakah kau mengabulkannya? " Chanyeol bertanya yang ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan anggukan pasrah. Tangan besar itu dengan lihai melepaskan ikat pinggag Baekhyun. Lalu setelahnya menanggalkan pakaian sang kecintaan hingga telanjang sempurna.

" Kau begitu indah. " pujinya tulus, " Menungginglah… " Dan Baekhyun menurutinya tanpa banyak protes,

" Astaga, " Chanyeol menatap takjub bongkahan pantat polos Baekhyun didepannya. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menyentuh bongkahan bulat besar didepannya.

Dan Chanyeol mendapatkan satu kesimpulan,

 _Meremas pantat Baekhyun lebih enak saat tidak ada kain yang menghalangi._

Dengan gerakan tergesa, ia menanggalkan celananya hingga penis panjang dan berurat miliknya terbebas dari kungkungannya. Chanyeol menggenggam penisnya sendiri, lalu menggesek- gesekkannya kearah belahan indah didepannya.

" Angghh.. Chanhyeolhh.. " Chanyeol bergerak dengan sangat lambat, ia masih ingin meresapi bagaimana kepala penisnya bertemu dengan lubang berkerut kekasihnya.

" Rasanya aku ingin menanamkan penisku disini selamanya. " Chanyeol berkata penuh harap, ia begitu mendamba bongkahan pantat indah didepannya. Kemudian Chanyeol menjauhkan penisnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya masing- masing disisi kanan- kiri pantat Baekhyun. Lalu ia melebarkannya.

" Oh, Baekhyun. Kau memiliki lubang yang menawan. " Baekhyun yang tidak tahan akan pujian beruntun Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dengan rona kemerahan di wajah manisnya.

Chanyeol menatap lubang merah muda berkerut didepannya dengan nafsu, ia mengulum ketiga jarinya sekaligus lalu mulai memasukkannya dengan keras saking antusiasnya ia.

" Arkhhng… nghh.. " Si manis mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam dan bibir membuka yang meneteskan liurnya.

" Begitu hangat – " Chanyeol menggumam, " – Dan Sempit. " Lalu menggeram bagaikan singa kelaparan.

Setelah melakukan penetrasi ringan, ia mulai memposisikan penisnya tepat dilubang yang berkedut- kedut minta diisi itu.

" Baek, kau siap? " Mendapat anggukan kepala, Chanyeol mulai memasukkan penis jumobonya perlahan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memaju- mundurkan tubuhnya dengan brutal, ia sungguh tidak ingin menghentikan kegiatan panasnya ini. Dirinya bahkan sering melakukan _one night stand_ dengan berbagai wanita dan pria tapi tidak ada yang senikmat ini, menurutnya.

Ini mengagumkan.

Bagaimana penisnya yang terjepit didalam sana, dipijat oleh dinding rectum Baekhyun dan,

" AHH.. Ahh.. Chanyeollhhh.. Lebihh kerash Ahh.. "

Ditambah Desahan Baekhyun yang mampu membuatnya makin bergairah. Saat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun mengejang, Chanyeol menggeram. Penisnya dicengkram luar biasa erat oleh lubang sempit Baekhyun.

" Aku mencintaimu " Bersamaan dengan ungkapan kata itu, Chanyeol sekaligus Baekhyun mengeluarkan sperma mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu bergerak diatas bibirnya. Masih dengan memejamkan matanya, ia membalas lumatan bergairah yang ia yakini dari Chanyeol.

.

.

 **END**

 **NO SEQUEL.**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Saya terima kritik dan saran yang membangun. No Bash. Hargai karya saya yang membuat ini dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam.**

 **Surabaya, Lusiana.**


End file.
